Elenkel Oromis's Story
by ShinboyP
Summary: The life of Oromis before he stayed in Ellesmera. His tale as a young boy and Dragon Rider. Eldest spoilers! and also please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**"Oromis hurry up! King Evadar is inspecting the village to see if any expectable men can become Dragon Riders!" Oromis shifted his eyes to Illidan, his friend since birth. "Illidan I highly doubt King Evadar will pick us to become Dragon Riders. I mean we are just boys." Oromis repeated for the sixth time. Illidan wouldn't stop bothering him about how he would become a Dragon Rider, Oromis laid down under the shade of the oak tree and closed his eyes. Suddenly Oromis heard Illidan's loud, annoying voice, "King Evadar is here!" Oromis instantly stood and ran to the village square.**


	2. King Evadar

**King Evadar**

**"Hurry this way Oromis, man your slow, HURRY UP!" Illidan yelled as loud as he could. "I'm coming Illidan, cool down" Oromis replied. Oromis was running as fast as he could, but he was already puffing all the air out of his lungs. Oromis turned the corner of a house and suddenly sunlight poured out into his face. "Where is he Illidan?" Oromis yelled. "He's over here, come on!" Oromis ran towards the way Illidan's voice had come from. "Where is the town square" Oromis thought. He turned the around an old willow tree and he spotted the fountain, near the town square. **

**Oromis ran as fast as his legs would let him run, in a matter of minutes he would see King Evadar himself. Oromis wondered how Evadar would look like, would he look young? Or would he be as old as his grandfather? Oromis didn't know but he would find out soon, at the town square. When Oromis finally reached the square he was gasping for air, but his curiosity overwhelmed him and he heard loud roars coming near the house of Elders. Oromis ran towards the loud noises, when he reached the Elder's house there was a huge crowd of people, lined up in what seems to be rows. **

**Oromis shifted his eyes and looked for Illidan, where had his friend go? Was he already in the rows and rows of people? Or was he staring at King Evadar with disbelief? Oromis's thoughts were interrupted by the loud banging of drums. He looked towards the sounds; he saw elves in their gleaming armor, coming towards the crowd of people. Oromis swiftly ran into the crowd, wanting to see what was going on. The crowd was now cheering and some elves where even kneeling. The knights had now passed with their shining armor, and now their squires came with the knights' banners, colorful, beautiful banners, every shape and size.**

**Then Oromis then saw, behind one of the squires, a carriage. It was decorated in white and had symbol of the High Court of Ellesmera, even the carriage driver wore a white cloak, and two snow colored horses pulled the carriage. "This must be it, it must be King Evadar!" Oromis thought in excitement. Then suddenly the beats of the drums stopped and King Evadar himself stepped out of the carriage. Guards instantly surrounded him; the crowd started cheering even louder. At the corner of Oromis's eyes he saw Illidan also cheering with the crowd, about 100 meters away. Then King Evadar holds his hand up and the mass of elven citizens became quiet. King Evadar spoke in a booming voice, "We are here to knight three new Dragon Riders today, any men or women that will be capable to become a Rider, please line up in two lines."**

**The crowd instantly followed the King's orders. Most of the villagers got into two lines, but some villagers didn't they were either too old or had children to take care of. Oromis saw that Illidan was in the 1st line. Oromis ran towards Illidan and pulled his shoulder. "Do you think we are capable of becoming Riders, Illidan?" Oromis questioned in a serious tone." But before Illidan could respond, one of the knights had called out, "Next!" So Illidan stepped forward but gave me a nervous grin before going. "He is crazy, he and I of all people, becoming Riders?" Oromis thought in a disgusted tone. Oromis was just about to get out of the line when an official called to him. **

"**Hey you, get over here!" Oromis turned around and thought if he should go. "I might as well try" Oromis thought to himself. He stepped up to the official, "What is your name?" the official asked. "Oromis Kulzina Luthin, sir" The official wrote something on his piece of paper, "Ok then, how old are you Oromis?" "17 sir" he replied. "Ok your old enough, proceed to the next official. Then Oromis had noticed that about 5 more officials stood before him. He had a long way to go, after about four hours, Oromis was finally finished with the officials and stood where a group of elves where at. "What do you think we're going to do?" he heard an elf ask. "Who knows, probably some physical testing first!" another replied. "Silence!" an official screamed. He was standing on a platform and the crowd of elves swarmed around the platform. "Your next test shall be your physical, to see if you have the status to becoming a Rider!" the official yelled out. Oromis started to wonder where Illidan was when he saw him being dragged by two knights. "What's happening to Illidan?" Oromis thought in pure terror. **


End file.
